Came and Went
by lingching
Summary: JW. Jack went. Will went. Jack came. They stay. Together.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Came and Went

AUTHOR: LingChing

RATING: G

PAIRINGS: Jack/Will

ARCHIVE: Ask and you'll get.

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Don't sue.

WARNINGS: Does weird, cliché or unbetaed count?

SUMMARY: Jack went. Will went. Jack came. They stay. Together.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first POTC fic I ever wrote. I'm kind of experimenting with it. I have a plot for a long POTC fic in mind but I wanted to see how deep I could actually delve into this fandom first. So, here you have a weird four-parted ficlet. And I know I need a beta reader because I'm not a native speaker or even speak English at home, but….forgive me?

Part 1

            "If you were waiting for the opportune moment, that was it."

            Will glanced back at the owner of the lazy drawl, a Captain Jack Sparrow who was currently admiring a glittery diamond necklace in his palm. For a long time, Will regarded Jack quietly, wary and calculative at the same time. The dark eyes shone brightly in the dim light of the cave, but they held nothing that could tell him what was going on under that flamboyant pirate mask.

            "You would rather I confess my undying love for her then," he finally said, with a slight hint of hurt that went undetected.

            Jack shrugged, flinging the necklace back to the pile of gold behind him. It was an elegant shrug. Will knew everything that Jack did was deliberately. The sway, the hand gestures, the slurred speeches. The Shrug. And then, the pirate had the nerve to roll his hips and walked out flippantly with a smirk. An inviting smirk. An invitation to Will.

            Jack seemed to have forgotten all about the oar incident. But Will had not. So, he stood there staring at the cave walls, doing nothing. Because he knew they would never be able to go back to the days on the Interceptor, where they found such comfort in each other's arms. Because if Jack loved him, he would never keep his plans a secret. Because if Will loved Jack as well, he would never hit his lover with an oar.

            Yet, Jack had risked his own life to save Will from Barbossa. And Will felt even more remorseful than ever. So, it was perhaps with that thought in his mind, Will did the most stupid thing he had ever done that morning at the hanging. He sprung the most notorious pirate of the Seven Seas free from the gallows. Somehow, it had eased his heart to know that Captain Jack Sparrow remained free, roaming the Seven Seas.

            He never did saw the longing and equally pleading look that Jack sent him before swimming back to his pearl.

Experiment No. 1 is settled. Experiment No. 2 would be posted a few days later.

I give you permission to flame me. (Send it directly to my yahoo address.)


	2. Part 2

TITLE: Came and Went (2/4)

AUTHOR: LingChing

RATING: G

PAIRINGS: Jack/Will

ARCHIVE: Ask and you'll get.

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Don't sue.

WARNINGS: Does weird, cliché or unbetaed count?

SUMMARY: Jack went. Will went. Jack came. They stay. Together.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first POTC fic I ever wrote. I'm kind of experimenting with it. I have a plot for a long POTC fic in mind but I wanted to see how deep I could actually delve into this fandom first. So, here you have a weird four-parted ficlet. And I know I need a beta reader because I'm not a native speaker or even speak English at home, but….forgive me?

All right, here's the second part. You'll find that the first and second part stand well enough on their own.

Yay, reviews! Thanks guys! Thank you for offering to beta read for me, Nithke. But I don't think I'll find a beta reader for this fic. Maybe for the fic I'm still in the process of planning though! Thank you!

Part 2

            "When you said those words to me, I knew you were saying goodbye."

            A slender hand touched his cheek fleetingly, so soft and tender on his roughened skin. Elizabeth sent him a cheeky smile as her stunningly clear eyes peered up at him under the long lashes. "So I had no choice but to kiss you before I lose the chance to do that," she teased good-naturedly, playing with an errant curl that clung stubbornly to the side of his neck.

            Will chuckled softly at her jest. "It was a nice kiss."

            She managed to smile in reply. For a few minutes, they stared at each other silently until Elizabeth finally turned away with sad eyes that shimmered with tears. Will circled her slowly and faced her. Faced the sea as well in the process.

            "Elizabeth…."

            "Don't you even dare to say it, William Turner. Don't you dare say that you only love me like your little sister." She stuck up her chin defiantly, her eyes burning fiercely. In some ways, she was just too much like him.

            A small smile crept onto his face and Will allowed it to blossom. "No, of course not. I actually love you like a brother that I never had," he admitted half-jokingly and earned himself a sharp punch to his shoulder from Elizabeth. He remembered vaguely teaching her that particular move.

            He held her hands in his palms and wondered at how small they felt compared to his own. "Yes, I love you like a brother. Like a part of myself. Someone not to give or to take, but to share. Will it be enough for you?"

            Elizabeth sighed and squeezed his hands in return. "It will have to be," she answered wistfully. Then, the fire in her eyes blazed once more and she caught those honey-brown eyes in a searing gaze. "Do you really have to go?"

            Will raised an eyebrow at her question. "What? Do you suspect that I have a ploy or something?" He said, half-hurt and half-amused at the same time. "Port Royale is just not for me anymore, Elizabeth. I need to set out and find my own future."

            Elizabeth nodded and finally tore her gaze away from that enticing face, staring instead at those calloused hands. Pirate's hands or blacksmith's hands, she didn't know. "I'll miss you, Will. We'll see each other again someday?"

            "Aye, we will. Go and seek your own dreams too, Elizabeth. You're better than any other man." Will flashed her a blinding grin and released her hands that had been held captive in his own.

            She grinned in response, stepping back with a cat-like grace and curtseyed like any maiden would. After a slight pause, she said smugly, "You bet I am."

            The grin never left Will's face as he waved at Elizabeth's shrinking form. Her silky hair glowed golden under the sun and waved back at him gently in the lazy breeze. He leaned precariously over the railing, drinking in the salty sea air as the wind caressed his cheeks and ruffled his curls playfully. At that moment in his life, William Turner realized how much he had always loved the sea.

End of Part 2. I love Elizabeth and felt she needed her own time with Will. Well, the third experiment will be out soon, hopefully.

I would like to dedicate this part to Madam Rose, my teacher and the mother of my friend. She passed away yesterday morning from cancer. I hope she will find happiness wherever she is.


	3. Part 3

TITLE: Came and Went (3/4)

AUTHOR: Star

RATING: G

PAIRINGS: Jack/Will

ARCHIVE: Ask and you'll get.

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Don't sue.

WARNINGS: Does weird, cliché or unbetaed count?

SUMMARY: Jack went. Will went. Jack came. They stay. Together.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first POTC fic I ever wrote. I'm kind of experimenting with it. I have a plot for a long POTC fic in mind but I wanted to see how deep I could actually delve into this fandom first. So, here you have a weird four-parted ficlet. And I know I need a beta reader because I'm not a native speaker or even speak English at home, but….forgive me?

Oh gods. I'm so, so sorry. How long had I neglected this? A month? Well, I had my reasons, but they're not important right now. The REALLY important thing is, please forgive me? begs for forgiveness

This is the third part. It has a deep connection with the first part, so it will do you good to read that part first. (It's not very long anyway). This part didn't come out like what I expected it to. But who cares anyway?

And to my reviewers: Thank you so much for your comments! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Part 3

         "You didn't wait for me."

         Jack glared at him darkly through narrowed eyes, pacing the merchant ship in a stiff, controlled gait. The Black Pearl rested calmly upon the glimmering ocean, turned golden by the setting sun. 

         "Excuse me?" Will managed to sputter unintelligently as he tried to take in everything that was going on around him. Much to the horror of the captain of the merchant ship and his crew, the Pearl had glided with such an astonishing speed over the sea and overtook them in mere minutes. Then, in another few minutes, they were all tied up and ushered below deck. Will remained standing on the exact spot he had stood since spotting the black sails.

         Jack scowled and allowed his hands to flutter in an enticing dance in the air. Will took it as a sign that Jack was clearly exasperated. "You stupid, stupid whelp. First, you didn't jump in after me at the battlements. Then, you didn't even bloody wait for me in Port Royale! What is it that you want, lad?"

         Will remained silent as he studied the eccentric pirate captain before him, who seemed to shift from being animated to being subdued and back again. Currently, he was undoubtedly subdued as he waited for Will's answer. "I don't know, Jack. I thought we were never meant to be."

         The answer seemed to help Jack relax a little and the trademark sway returned to his step. A jingle of beads and a rolling of hips later, he was scant inches away from Will's face, breathing in the intoxicating smell that was purely Will. "You, Mister Turner, have been reading too many romance novels. Nobody's meant to be with nobody if nobody doesn't take the chance to be with nobody, savvy?"

         Will smiled at the infamous attempt of the pirate to throw him off tracks. It reminded him of how Jack had stolen a kiss from him the first time. This time though, Jack was attempting to disregard their betrayal of each other like a speck of dust on his coat. Will knew it was not possible to keep them buried forever, but the captivating dark eyes held him in a trance and tugged at his heart. Unconsciously, a single "savvy" flitted out of his mouth and descended upon the pirate's lips.

         A grin broke out on Jack's face upon hearing the acquiescence in Will's voice and he stepped back a little with slight regret from his most comfortable position, just to offer his hand to the boy. "So, William, ready to come aboard the Black Pearl?"

         Will reached out his own hand and clasped Jack's tightly, feeling the rough skin of a sailor's hand, not unlike his own. A scar that would forever mark their lives, ran across the palm and against the matching one that had etched itself on Will's palm. "That is, if you're not afraid to be stuck with me for the rest of your life."

         A mock contemplative look graced Jack's features as he tilted his head a little to the side. His free fingers tapped on his chin in a rather pretentious manner. "Hmm….that's not a bad idea." He sounded teasing and playful, but Will caught a drift of seriousness under that light tone which he held on to dearly.

         "I hope you remember your words today, Captain," He stated with a slight curve of his lips and brought the pirate's hand up daringly for a sweet kiss. A rare, heartwarming smile was his reward.

         As William Turner stood at the bow of the Pearl, feeling the warmth of his captain seeping into his very pores, he realized that he loved the sea more than ever. And given enough time, he would learn to love the Pearl as well (1). Maybe someday in all their days together, he would even admit that he loves Jack Sparrow more than everything else.

         The dying rays of the sun relented with time and gave way to the inky darkness of the night sky. With a soft groan and a tiny bob in the calm waters, the Pearl welcomed the night and the new member of her family.

(1) The Black Pearl blew off the ship he was on when he was 12, didn't it? So I suppose he will need some time to truly forgive her and much more time to really love her.

Hm…does this seem too rushed? It seemed so to me. But as you can see, Part 3 ends nicely so you don't have to read the next part. Part 4 is just something I had to write as part of the experiment.

So, feel free to tell me what you think of this.


	4. Part 4

TITLE: Came and Went (4/4)

AUTHOR: LingChing

RATING: G

PAIRINGS: Jack/Will

ARCHIVE: Ask and you'll get.

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean does not belong to me. Don't sue.

WARNINGS: Does weird, cliché or unbetaed count?

SUMMARY: Jack went. Will went. Jack came. They stay. Together.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the first POTC fic I ever wrote. I'm kind of experimenting with it. I have a plot for a long POTC fic in mind but I wanted to see how deep I could actually delve into this fandom first. So, here you have a weird four-parted ficlet. And I know I need a beta reader because I'm not a native speaker or even speak English at home, but….forgive me?

Part 4

         "Knew you'd love it, so I had the crew build it for you."

         Jack shrugged with an air of nonchalance as he brought Will to a room at the back of the ship. Will felt his jaw drop in surprise as he eyed his surroundings. His eyes were wide with awe and his hands trembled when they landed upon the hammer on the anvil. Faint shadows were cast on the walls by the fire that was burning low. A few heavy sacks littered the ground.

         It was a forge, set on the Black Pearl, in the middle of the sea. With that thought in mind, the blacksmith blood that intertwined with his pirate blood in his veins sang with life. His forge, his craft, the fire and the heat. They were all a part of him that made him who he was. They shared a great, profound love in his heart and soul.

         Whenever Will was into his craft, he felt a semblance of peace settling in his mind. He would feel the fire, heating his blood and fueling him with pure energy. He would feel his frustration ebb with every blow of the hammer and his desires locked into every fold of the steel. He would feel immense pride to look upon his creation and discover the beauty of the child that he had forged. And now, he was presented with another chance to feel all these once more.

         He turned his eyes towards his lover's darker ones. Those eyes were smug, but they reflected a genuine desire to please and to delight. A deep, intense feeling seized his heart and he embraced Jack in one, swift movement. The smaller man felt his soaring emotions and returned the embrace with equal vigour. The moment was theirs to savour forever.

         A silent declaration hung in the air and both men heard.

END

That's all. Finally got it out of my system. Feel free to comment!


End file.
